


On My Own

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ending Relationship, F/M, Possible smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Difficult circumstances force Chris and Faith apart, even if it breaks them both





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you've been on my tumblr and seen them before, welcome! The stories may be deleted there, but they're coming here :) New stuff first. If you're new to my stories, welcome! I hope you enjoy it!

I can barely breathe as I stare at him, unable to understand. I can see the firmness in his eyes, and I know it’s real. I know he isn’t lying, or playing, or testing me.

 

He’s  _ leaving  _ me.

 

I swallow and force the tears back, even though I know they will fall at any moment. I know it. “Why?” I whisper.

 

One word. One word, and I see his eyes shatter, that tough exterior crumbling as he swallows, throat working as his eyes shine with unshed tears. Neither of us seeming to want to make the first move. “You know why.” He whispers, voice rough.

 

I bite my lips. I  _ do _ know. I know more than anyone. “Jenny.”

 

He releases a breath. “Not Jenny. My manager.”

 

I laugh once humorlessly, shaking my head and wiping my eyes. “Because you two being in the movie together is good press. I get it.”

 

He moves, capturing my hands and tugging me closer to him, eyes desperate as he searches mine. “I want you,” He whispers. “Only you. And when this shit is over I will find you and I will  _ never _ leave you.”

 

I step back, blinking and making my tears falls. “Until the next movie,” I whisper. He flinches, and I know that wasn’t really a fair shot, but I had to. “If this is what you want, Chris, then it’s what you want.” I sniffle and squeeze his  hands, knowing it’s going to be the last. “I love you. I’ll never stop loving you, you know that.” I sniffle and remove my ring.

 

He stops me. “No,” He whispers, tears falling openly as he squeezes, not letting me pull away. “Faith, please. Don’t do this. Please. I can fix it. I-”

 

“Made your choice,” I say gently, staying firm. “I love you- if this is what you want, I’ll support you.” I swallow and step away, ring in hand. “But don’t expect me to be waiting for you at the end. No matter how short this- press is… I can’t jump into this like nothing happened.” I lean up and kiss his cheek. “Happy Anniversary, Christopher. You have my heart.”

  
Then I force myself to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it’s taken me FOREVER to update. I think I’m finally back to writing, so I’m excited to be posting again!! This series is going to be kind of small? Probably only one or two more chapters left? But we’ll see what happens. I am still planning on writing how they met, a Frank Adler story or two, and a bunch more. Just hang in there, we’re working on it ;) I hope you like it!!!

The next few weeks can only be described as hell. I took my beat up truck and loaded all of my things, leaving his gifts to me and anything he bought me before saying goodbye to Dodger and starting to drive. I didn’t know where I would go, or what I would do, but I knew I had to get out before my heart convinced me to let him stay.

 

I managed to find a cheap, not-as-safe-but-good-enough apartment complex close enough to walk to work. Though I didn’t quit my job there, I was sure Chris would leave me alone. That my message had been received. Chris was my world, the best thing to happen to me, but I knew I had no other choice but to leave and protect myself.

 

I tie my curls into a bun on my head and get dressed, walking to work and releasing a nervous breath, seeing Scott Evans eyeing some of the bras and panties.

 

“I think we both know you’re never gonna buy anything from Victoria’s Secret,” I murmur as I brush past him, going into the back to sign in and get ready. I grab a box and move to the sprays, starting to refill the shelves.

 

“Faith, you have to talk to Chris,” Scott crosses his arms, watching me work. “He’s a mess. He doesn’t eat, doesn’t sleep, and he’s been yelling at his manager nonstop.”

 

I sigh. “That’s not my problem, Scott. He made his choice.” I move to the next item.

 

“Yes, it is! Chris loves you, Faith! You have to help him, at least talk to him.”

 

“For what? Him to try and guilt trip me until I stay?” I shake my head. “Look, I love him. I do. I always have. But I can’t always just be ok with him pretending to date someone else because it’s good for his image.”

 

Scott rubs his neck. “He’s trying to say no.”

 

I pause, turning to him. “What did you say?”

 

Scott meets my eyes. “Chris doesn’t want to go public with a dating rumor… Unless it’s with you.”

 

I swallow, unsure what to say. “I don’t know, Scott. I can’t believe he agreed so easily, and now he’s suddenly changed his mind?”

 

“Look, between the two of us, he talked to me for  _ days _ about this. He was terrified to do it, but he thought he didn’t have a choice. Now he’s fighting to have one, because it’s more important to him to keep you than to worry about his image.”

 

I swallow. “I don’t know, Scott…”

Scott nods, still looking determined. “Just- Just think about it, ok? Talk to me, keep in touch, just- just don’t give up.” He walks away, and I sit in a stunned silence, unsure what to think as I debate what my heart can handle.

 

***

 

I release a shaky breath, parking my truck and hopping out, making my way up the too familiar driveway. Part of me is screaming, desperate to run the other way and never ever come back, but I know I have to do this. For us.

 

The door opens. “Faith?”

 

I swallow when I see Chris. He has dark circles under his eyes, looking exhausted, and he looks like he isn’t taking care of himself. Dodger shoves past him, bouncing and licking my face as I crouch down and show the dog some love.

 

Chris clears his throat. “What are you doing here?” He asks, sounding almost confused and unsure if it’s real-  _ I’m _ real.

 

I swallow and look up, biting my lips. “We need to talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

I’ve never been so scared to step inside Chris’ door. Though I know there’s nothing to be afraid of, the hurt on Chris’ face is enough to shatter my heart. I settle on the couch and release a breath as he sits across from me, wringing his hands and looking exhausted. I’m not used to the dark circles, the undone hair and slightly ragged beard.

“Faith,” Chris says softly. “I am so sorry. I just- I thought I didn’t have a choice. That I couldn’t say no and that doing what I want will blow up in my face. I never meant to hurt you-”

I move, gently squeezing his hands. “Shhhh… It’s ok…” I release a breath. “I shouldn’t have been so angry. I know you have to do things you don’t want to, and I should have talked to you about it instead of storming off.”

Chris shakes his head, kissing my knuckles. “No, I never should have considered it. I love you- you’re my world. I was an idiot.”

I gently stroke his cheek. “It was both of us… But I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

He turns his head and kisses my palm. “I’m so sorry.”

I move and kiss him gently, humming as he holds my cheek in his strong hand. “I love you,” I whisper. “And I’d love to be your fiancée if you’ll still have me.”

Chris kisses my neck gently. “Always, Faith.” He takes off his necklace, slipping my ring off the chain and leaving the Saint Christopher medallion as he slides my ring back on my finger.

***

“So you’re saying you’ll go public with your fiancée,” Chris’ manager says, watching the both of us from across the desk. The whole thing feels like school, as if we’re a couple of troublemaking kids at the principal’s office. “Instead of your costar?”

Chris nods. “I will go public with her. No one else.”

His manager sighs. “Well, the costar would have helped the movie… But I think this will to. I’ll let you two decide how you want to do it.” She smiles, catching us both off guard. “I’m proud of you, Chris. I’m glad you’re standing up for yourself.”

Chris grins, thanking her and leading me out. “I think I know just how to do this…”

I turn around, surprised, and he kisses me deeply, sneaking his phone out to take a picture before smiling at me and tweeting, ‘Moments with my beautiful fiancée’


End file.
